Awakening
by DarkWind13
Summary: My thoughts on how Motherboard was first activated with a little surprise ending. Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase or any of its characters.


~Alright, I know this goes against my idea to finish one story before starting the next but I just had to get this out.~

was working tirelessly on a machine in control central. Cyberspace was in danger! The doc knew that cyberspace would deformat itself without a computer to run things.

"Just a few more moments and I will be able to install the hope of Cyberspace." Doctor Marbles muttered to himself the the large, empty building. He installed a chip into a large, colorful machine. Suddenly the head of a women appeared. Her head was a purplish colour, her hair was blue, one eye was a rectangle, the other was a circle. To Doctor Marbles, the woman who appeared on the screen was the most beautiful image he had ever seen. He watched the computerized woman examine her soundings in wonderment.

"Beautiful." Doctor Marbles heard her mutter. Her eyes then focused on .

"Did you create me?" She asked.

"Yes, Erm... Do you see the land and all the sites out the window and on your screens?" started, clearing his throat. It took a moment as the woman concentrated.

"Yes, but why are they all breaking?" The woman asked.

"The land you see before you is called Cyberspace. It needs you to be the ruler, to protect it and to bring order to the land." explained.

"I'll do my best, I'm sorry, I didn't have the chance to learn your name." The woman replied.

"Well, you can call me Doctor Marbles, and I guess we need a name for you." The doctor replied. The woman nodded.

"First, I wish to repair these poor cybersites. Can you tell me how to fix it?" The woman asked. Dr. Marbles instructed her how to fix the cybersites and before long, order was restored. was amazed at the care she took to helping each part of every cybersite.

" , I didn't get a chance to thank you for all you've done. It's amazing." The woman thanked him. Doctor Marbles blushed, though the woman was busy checking the screens and she noticed people in each land celebrating. She smiled, she didn't know them, but she was just so glad they were all safe and happy.

"Do they all live here?" she asked, no two of these creatures looked alike, well there was a two-headed person but they all looked so unique.

"Yes," Marbles explained, "They're all celebrating because of you; you saved them."

Some of the cheers from nearby cybersites were heard in Control central.

"This is all so much, how will I be able to do this, what if I fail?" The woman asked.

"I'll be there with you every step of the way." Marbles promised. They heard the cheers continuing, "They'll be asking your name soon. What would you like to be called?"

"Something beautiful." The woman sighed, looking at the sites she had so quickly fallen in love with. was suggesting names, but she noticed none of them until he suggested one that caught her attention.

"Wait, Dr. Marbles, can you repeat the last name you said?" She asked.

" Motherboard." He repeated, surprised that she spoke up.

"I love that name." She replied.

"Alright, that that shall be your name from this moment onwards." agreed. The rest of the day was a blur of activity; Motherboard was interviewed and was taught a lot about each cybersite. Some of the lands scared her at first, especially Topsy Turvy Island, where she feared for anyone who stayed there after sunset. Motherboard always reassured when his experiments didn't work and helped Motherboard when she began to worry about her inability to care for Cyberspace. The one thing that was on her mind was that she never had a chance to tell the Doctor how she felt towards him. She was secretly disappointed every time he went out with Ada Lovelace, but she wanted her friend to be happy, Motherboard had to accept the fact that it wasn't her the doctor was interested in.

_-Present day-_

It was many years since Motherboard was first activated and a lot has happened over the years. and Lady LoveLace broke up (On good terms though), Motherboard and had a son, who in turn made Digit, but their first son Hacker, betrayed Motherboard and was sent to the Northern Frontier, Digit however went back to live with and help Motherboard when he realized how cruel Hacker could be. Hacker put a virus in Motherboard and she had to seek help from thee children from Earth named, Jackie, Matt and Inez.

At the moment everyone, except (Who told Motherboard that he had to do something quickly.) Were at Control Central talking after a mission when Dr. Marbles came in. He blushed when he saw the others there.

"Motherboard, can I... um talk to you alone for a second?" asked. The Earthlies and Digit got the hint and went into the other room.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" Motherboard asked. Dr. Marbles got down on one knee and held out a box with a ring (He knew she wouldn't be able to wear it, but it still felt right to buy one for her.)

"Motherboard, we've been dating for a couple years now and I never met anyone like you. You're kind, brave and no matter what disaster had befallen us or Cyberspace you never lost hope, I love you for all those things. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, I will! I love you to! You're intelligent and your determination is without bounds. Yes!" Motherboard agreed excitedly.

The kids didn't mean to overhear, but no one could ignore Motherboards excited reply. Nonetheless, they were still very happy for her after Motherboard and told them the news. The wedding was set for the day the two of them first met.

~That's it for the story, I hope you liked it. I'm not really sure if and Motherboard were already married in the show but I decided to put my view.~


End file.
